Burung yang Tak Bisa (Lagi) Bernyanyi
by Tsubaki Audhi
Summary: /Kini, aku sudah tak bisa lagi mendengar Ibu bernyanyi dengan suara emasnya. Karena, sekarang Ibu bukan lagi burung yang selalu bernyanyi, melainkan.../ For my mother's birthday. Chara death.


Aku terbangun malas sesaat ketika jam wekerku berbunyi. Tak lama setelah aku membuka mata, Wandaba, android berbentuk boneka beruang yang khusus ditugaskan untuk menjadi pengasuhku, menyapaku dengan melompat-lompat seperti memintaku untuk bangun.

"Fei~! Sekarang waktunya mandi! Setelah itu kau harus pakai seragam, sarapan, lalu berangkat sekolah~! Cepat, latihan pagi sudah akan dimulai!"

Malas –dan masih mengantuk, kalau boleh jujur-, aku bangkit dari tempat tidur. Mengusap kepala Wandaba singkat –jujur saja, kepalanya lembut walau isinya hanya baja dan rangkaian kabel beserta chip komputer-, kakiku membawa tubuh loyo akibat kantuk ini ke kamar mandi.

Setelah mandi, aku memakai seragamku, sejurus kemudian aku sudah berada di meja makan, sendirian.

Aku spontan menoleh kepada Wandaba, yang berada tepat di samping kursiku. "Ayah sudah pergi, ya?" tanyaku, meskipun aku tahu pasti ia akan menjawab;

"Tuan Asurei sudah pergi lima belas menit yang lalu, Fei."

Pilu, aku memakan nasiku dengan tangan bergetar. Aku tahu Wandaba melihatnya. Namun ia juga tahu dirinya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena bagiku dia hanya temanku, bukan pengganti orang tuaku seperti yang mereka berdua inginkan.

Mata hijauku melirik jam. Masih jam tujuh pagi, dan Ayah sudah berangkat ke tempat kerja?

Hmph, tahukah dia betapa aku sangat kesepian?

Waktu aku masih SD, biasanya aku bangun lebih pagi. Aku, Ayah, dan Ibu kemudian makan bersama di meja. Memakan masakan Ibu yang ia berikan untuk kami bertiga. Sesekali, aku mengintipnya memasak, Ibu suka sekali bernyanyi ketika bekerja. Kata Ibu, bernyanyi bisa melupakan lelah.

Suara Ibu bagus, aku dan Ayah sangat menyukainya.

"Aku berangkat dulu, Wandaba!" pamitku pada android biru buatan ayahku ini. Wandaba membalas salamku dengan lambaian tangannya –sebenarnya kaki depannya- yang tanpa jari.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Oh, Fei. Baguslah, kau sudah hadir," kata Saru, kapten kami di klub sepak bola. Aku membungkuk melepas lelah, kemudian bangkit kembali untuk mencari udara. "Mana yang lain?" tanyaku sembari melihat sekeliling.

Saru mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Belum datang, tapi tak apa. Ayo, kita duluan," ucapnya sembari membawa sekeranjang bola sepak ke lapangan. Aku mengangguk, melepas tas, lalu mengganti gakuran dengan seragam sepak bola.

Kami mulai dengan pemanasan, berdua saja. Di tengah-tengah itu, beberapa orang anggota klub sudah hadir. Meia dan Gillis, Zeik, kiper kami Chet, dan lainnya. Mereka lalu ikut ambil bagian dalam pemanasan.

Tepukan tangan satu kali dari Saru menghentikan pemanasan kami. Kalau sudah begitu, biasanya berarti kami harus sudah terbagi dalam dua tim, dan mengambil posisi masing-masing, kemudian bertanding. Kami berlatih seperti itu setiap pertemuan klub.

Permainan kami harus berhenti di tiga puluh menit pertama, karena bel masuk sebentar lagi akan berbunyi. Aku mengambil botol air yang disodorkan Meia –pemain merangkap manajer kami, karena klub sepak bola benar-benar kekurangan manajer-, lalu meminumnya rakus.

Untuk sesaat, aku merasa kehilangan oksigen.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Selamat datang, Fei~!"

Aku mengangguk lesu, sembari melepas sepatu dan meletakkannya di rak. Tanpa mempedulikan apa pun, aku berjalan tak niat ke kamar, merebahkan diri di atas kasur, kemudian menaruh tangan di atas dahi. Seperti yang biasa aku lakukan saat lelah.

"_Sudah pulang, Fei, yan ne?"_

Ibu...

Ha, aku jadi berhalusinasi mendengar suara Ibu. Tapi, memang benar...

... itu suara Ibu...

... suara indah Ibu yang selalu menyenandungkan nyanyian malaikat kepadaku...

... suara indah Ibu yang selalu membangunkanku di waktu pagi...

... suara indah Ibu yang selalu menyelimutiku bersama dengan kehangatan...

... suara indah Ibu yang...

... ah, aku tak tahu...

...

...

... yang pasti...

... suara indah Ibu sudah lama sekali tidak kudengar...

Dulu, sewaktu aku masih kecil, Ibu sering membawaku ke taman. Di sore hari, bermandikan sinar matahari yang sudah menghangat, dijatuhi ribuan bunga sakura pink, dan dibuai oleh lembutnya suara Ibu.

Bagiku, Ibu tidak tergantikan. Ibu bagaikan burung indah yang memiliki suara emas. Sama seperti rambutnya yang kekuningan. Ibu memiliki sifat lembut hati. Tidak pernah sekali pun kulihat ia marah kepadaku, atau kepada Ayah.

Ia menanggapi kami dengan sabar. Menyikapi kami dengan lembut. Menghadapi kami dengan baik dan penuh cinta.

Ibu dan suara lembutnya, benar-benar sangat cocok.

Aku menoleh tanpa suara, setelah kudengar tiga kali ketukan di pintu. Tadinya, aku yakin itu adalah Wandaba, yang datang paling-paling untuk menyuruhku mandi dan beristirahat. Tapi ternyata...

"Mau ikut?"

... Ayah...

... kurasa, sekarang aku ingin ikut dengan Ayah.

Aku menggandeng tangan Ayah. Sungguh, bagaimanapun aku menyangkal, kenyataannya tangan Ayah hangat sekali, dan dalam hatiku, aku menyukainya.

Ayah berada di sebelah kiriku.

Kalau ada Ibu, dialah yang mengisi kekosongan di sebelah kananku. Bernyanyi dengan suara merdu laksana burung berkicau di pagi hari.

Aku tak pernah merasa kesepian, seperti sekarang, karena selalu ada Ibu yang memenuhi rasa sepiku dengan nyanyiannya.

Namun sekarang tidak pernah lagi ada nyanyian Ibu. Tidak pernah lagi ada suara Ibu. Tidak pernah lagi ada pelukan Ibu. Tidak pernah lagi ada masakan Ibu. Tidak pernah lagi ada...

... Ibu...

Sebab, kini Ibu telah berada dalam pangkuan Yang Di Atas selamanya. Tertidur dalam damai yang diciptakan khusus untuk manusia paling lembut sepertinya. Beristiharat dengan tenang dan anggun.

Seluruh suara indahnya, kini terkubur bersama dengan tubuhnya di sana. Bersama alam yang menerimanya dengan senang hati karena kebaikan dan kelembutannya. Bersama dengan tertancapnya batu nisan bertuliskan namanya...

_Rest in Peace_

_Our Beloved Sister, Friend, Wife, and Mother_

_Nanobana Kinako_

Kini, aku tak bisa lagi mendengar burung indah yang berkicau dengan suara emas. Karena, Ibu bukan lagi burung yang selalu bernyanyi, melainkan...

_**Burung yang Tak Bisa (Lagi) Bernyanyi**_

* * *

_**End.**_

* * *

**Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone (C) Level-5**

A/N:

Untuk ultah Bunda-ku. Maaf, karena anak #alay# mu ini sudah membuat satu karya yang aneh. Selamat ulang tahun, Bunda! ^^


End file.
